Due to their good breathability and elasticity characteristics, various foams are used to make items that come into contact with the human body, such as mattresses, pillows and cushions. Throughout one's life, one spends much time asleep. Therefore, the comfort of mattresses and pillows correlates to the degree of healthy recovery of the human body. Thus, pillows and mattresses with therapeutic functions were born. In some cases, raw materials from plants are added to pillow fillings in order to generate a therapeutic function to the human body by taking advantage of the smell generated. It is uncommon, however, to add raw materials from plants into mattresses. Tea leaves have been placed directly into pillow fillings because of perceived ability of tea leaves to brighten the eyesight, refresh the brain and resist radiation.
Placing crushed tea leaves in a pillow case or mattress covering, however, detracts from the comfort of the pillow or mattress. In addition, as mattresses, pillows and cushions are used, the tea leaves are crushed and tea leaf dust is formed. The tea leave dust then seeps out of the pillow case or mattress covering.
A manufacturing process is sought for allowing users of mattresses, pillows and cushions to take advantage of the benefits of tea leaves, but that also avoids the disadvantages of leaking tea leaf dust.